Campookle Island
Campookle Island is an island in Tomodachi Life. After the Miis are gone, how long will it last? Timeline 1 sec. after Miis: The Mii's gifts fall to the ground, breaking some of them. This causes a somewhat loud "THUD" noise. 1 day after Miis: The power shuts down throughout the island. The apartment lights shut off, every ride in the Amusement Park freezes, the music in the cafe dies down, and the heart and cloud from the Compatibility Tester droop. 1 week after Miis: The food both bought by Ev's-look-alike and the food remaining the the store is beginning to rot. (Funnily enough, some of the food was already rotten before the Mii's disappeared) The Image Share plane gets swept underneath the waves. 1 year after Miis: Plants begin to take notice of the absence of the Miis, and begin to attack the buildings. Of course, they haven't done much damage yet, but they will eventually. Also, the Interiors are becoming dirty. 5 years after Miis: The clothes in the shop are being eaten by moths and other various cloth-eating pests. Vines cover the News Station and the Observation Tower. 6 years after Miis: A large wave washes over the beach and destroys the Import Wear Shop, leaving only a skeleton of the building and some rubble. The port remains intact. So does the Campground. Glass panes thoughout the island are shattered. The rankings board is pushed back. 10 years after Miis: The Import Wear shop is now just a pile of rubble. Stage lights from the Concert Hall fall down and the screen cracks. Rust covers nearly every building. The large screen on the News Station falls, damaging the Cafe. 16 years after Miis: The apartments that once housed various Miis now houses birds and rodents. All food in the mart is gone. Termites attack the Pawn Shop and the Mii Homes. The Photo backgrounds begin to deteriorate. Mold begins to rot the records kept in the Town Hall, and any evidence of each specific Mii may not last long. 20 years after Miis: The Amusement park is in ruins. The Ferris Wheel only has 3 carts left, and the Carousel could not be spun at all due to rust. The Interior shop is only a weakened husk, all interiors being ruined and the glass panes breaking, letting in the elements. The Cafe's leather seats burst and reveal moldy stuffing. Plants are conquering the towers. 23 years after Miis: All rides in the Amusement Park have collapsed. The roof of the Concert hall begins to cave in. The Compatibility tester has succumbed to the waves and is demolished. The Campgrounds are now just a plain field. The Park benches are still standing. 35 years after Miis: The Obstervation Tower is about to collapse. The vines break the center and cause it to come crashing down, destroying what was left of the Mii Homes. Clothes are nothing more than scraps and loose threads. 50 years after Miis: Most buildings collapse around this time. First, the Pawn Shop. It loses to the termites and all wood framing vanishes, leaving the entire structure to collapse. The shockwave is what caused other buildings to fall. Next was the Hats Store, then the Food Mart, and then the Clothing Shop. The Concert Hall's roof caves in, and the entire building is done. Then, the skeleton of the Interior shop disintegrates. 70 Years after Miis: Plants cover all of the remaining buildings so much that the cafe and Photo Shoot can't take the stress and collapse. The benches in the Park have long been destroyed by termites and rust, but the rest of the Park remains relatively the same. The last of the Town Hall's records, (the one for Ev) is destroyed, but the Town hall may still last for a few more years, although the roof is caving in. 100 years after Miis: The News Station is going down. Its supports have rusted away, giving way to the entire tower. Now the only thing lest of the second isle is the Park. The Town Hall also collapses soon after. 1000 years after Miis: All that's left is the Apartments , Port, and the Park. Suprisingly, the Apartments shows no signs of possibly collapsing. While the apartments themselves are mostly completely empty, the structure was built to last. As for the Park, it only became bigger and spread out to the sites of the former News Station. And for the Port, it has only been slightly worn by erosion. Category:Structures that Refuse to Collapse Category:Fiction Category:Minnesota